Recovery
by Page-Chan
Summary: It's the first time that Fred and George have been separated. Ever. George knew that nothing good would come of it. Slight Twincest. Fluff. Twoshot?


Hiya guys! Ok, this originally was gonna be some awesome twincest smut, but... as I typed it ended up just fluff. Whatever.

J.K.Rowling owns ALL. 'Nuff said.

**WARNING: HARRY POTTER 7 SPOILERS BIG TIME!! (and some slight twincest)**

* * *

--RECOVERY-- 

George stood beside the others, wand at the ready. He couldn't have been more prepared for this. Time was running out before Voldemort's Death Eaters would invade the castle. He looked around him. He could see students shaking slightly, whether in fear or anticipation, he couldn't tell.

Screams and yells erupted from the gates of Hogwarts. They were in the Great Hall, so they could only imagine what was happening. George took a deep breath and let his mind wander to where his brother might be. He could still hear his voice from their earlier argument. Their only argument.

-----

"But Fred, this is crazy!" George yelled as he and Fred were patrolling one of the hallways of Hogwarts.

"I know, but one of us needs to stay with the others," Fred calmly explained.

"They can handle themselves! You can't go out on your own!"

"I'll be with Percy, don't worry."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel LOADS better," George remarked, sarcasm written across his face. "Two barely-over-the-age wizards against hordes of Death Eaters."

_He's so calm about this. He's too calm about this. Why does he suddenly want to part ways? What's going on...?_ So many questions swam through his head at such a speed that it made him dizzy.

"Look," Fred put a hand on George's tense shoulder, trying to calm him. "I'm not going to let Percy go out there alone, and you know as well as I do that he needs someone like us with him."

George smacked his brother's hand away. "So you're just going to leave me to go with a brother who betrayed the whole family?!"

"Now wait just a minute!" George could see Fred's anger heat up. "You and I both accepted Percy's apology! He knows what he did! And it's not like he became a Death Eater or anything!"

"Wouldn't have made a difference to you..." George muttered.

SLAP.

George put a hand to his burning cheek. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He looked up at his brother. Fred's hands were clenched at his sides. George opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a choked sob. Fred's expression instantly softened.

"George, I..."

George dropped his hand, flinging away any sign of tears.

"George, I'm so sorry..."

George looked away. He didn't want to forgive him. If he looked he knew he would.

The silence stretched for what seemed like years, until he felt warm arms embrace him.

"George..." Fred whispered into his brother's good ear. "I'd never want to hurt you... I'm so sorry..."

George let his tears flow freely as he returned the hug. "Fred..." George felt wetness on his shoulder and knew his brother was crying as well.

"I don't want to leave you... but I have to. Percy needs me..."

"I know...I know..."

Fred pulled back from the embrace, but still held George's hands in his.

"I'm scared... I don't know when I'll see you again..." George's gaze fell down to his feet. He felt a hand brush away his tears.

"You'll see me soon. I promise."

George looked up, looking for a confirmation in his brother's face. Suddenly, Fred cupped his chin in both hands and brought their soft lips together. In that moment, nothing could have broken them. Not even Voldemort.

When Fred pulled away, it was all too soon.

"I have to go. Percy will be looking for me."

George nodded. Fred squeezed his hand reassuringly and ran off in the opposite direction of the Great Hall. George watched him until he turned a corner, no longer visible. As he walked back to the Great Hall, George wondered what this war would bring.

-------

The air exploded. Screams and yells rang through the hall as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Percy, and two Death Eaters were thrown under the results of the corridor's wall being torn apart. The dust slowly cleared, revealing the awful truth. Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

_"George..."_

As George stunned another Death Eater, who turned out to be Stan Shunpike, he felt a lurch in his stomach that he knew wasn't caused by magic.

-----

George dashed out of the Great Hall. He couldn't take it anymore. No more waiting. He had to find Fred. He ran through hallway after hallway. Floor after floor. Fred wasn't anywhere.

Just when he was about to scream in frustration, someone ran past him. He turned for a moment.

"A Death Eater...?" He was about to shrug it off until he saw a red blur fly past him.

"ROOKWOOD!!!!!" It was Percy.

_"I'm going with Percy. It'll be fine."_

_That was Percy. Where was Fred??_

"Fred! Fred, where are you-!"

"Ron, you can't! Come on, lets go!"

_Hermione?_

George turned the corner, just in time to see his brother and his two friends running up the stairs.

_What's-_

There was rubble covering the hallway. Part of the wall had blown off. He looked at the wreckage in bewilderment.

_Wait a minute... someone was there... someone was laying on the floor..._

"Fred!"

George dropped to his knees next to the body that couldn't be mistaken for anyone but his twin.

"Fred!" He shook his shoulders. Hard. "Fred! Wake up! FRED!!!" No movement. No sign of life. Tears ran like rivers down George's face. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. His brother was... Fred was...

A scream of pure agony tore through the hallways of Hogwarts.

* * *

I was thinkin about adding another chapter. So it's not necessarily a one-shot. Tell me if I should. I don't think it'll be as depressing as this tho. But it'll still be sad. Love ya! 


End file.
